Advice
by morchaint
Summary: Gandalf has questions and needs answers so someone gives some advice. Can be considered a slight AU.


Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of Middle-earth and it's characters. I sadly own nothing except the anonymous/OC that makes an appearance in this story.  
  
Summary: Gandalf can't make a decision and someone gives him some advice.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and it's probably terrible given the fact that I'm 12 ½ and my writing experience has been young. This does have an OC but before you click the back button this OC plays a SMALL but SIGNIFICANT role in the story and is not a Mary-Sue. My punctuation might be kind of bad (as in unnecessary commas) you might understand this story better if you've read the Ainulindale. Please R/R, constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
This story is told from Gandalf's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Advice  
  
  
  
Night is approaching and I had just come from the Shire. I am now riding across the plain. My mind won't rest for I don't know what my next step should be. I need answers! Bilbo's ring, could it be the One? Sauron's ring of power, the One ring that can lead to our destruction if found again. The reason for the summoning of the White Council is to figure a way to destroy Sauron and to put an end to all his evil doings. But exactly what power is within the ring? I know my mind will not rest for the ring is ever on my mind and haunts me and will continue to haunt me until I find answers!  
  
We need to act before Sauron can return to full power. But Saruman seems reluctant to act immediately, he says we must wait and observe. We need time to observe and time is running out. We can't simply wait until the end of world! Even the Elven Haven of Rivendell and Lothlorien cannot challenge and be victorious against the forces of Mordor. Sauron's eye still searches for the Three and especially the One. I just hope the Rangers can keep the Shire safe as they have for many years while I continue to search for answers. While time continues to go on the War against Mordor will grow more and more intense. The sons of Gondor cannot hold for much longer; they will fall if immediate action is not taken. When will Sauron make the final blow? What are Sauron's plans for this war and his intention for Middle-earth's future? There are so many questions and too little answers.  
  
We must act soon before the total obliteration of Middle-earth. But action is pointless if not useless if we do not understand the Enemy's motives or state of power. Guesses and assumptions are dangerous in this field, we need an open mind for Sauron is sly and will not be deceived. Facts are what we need, straightforward facts. But of facts, is Bilbo's ring the One for if it is the fate of Middle-earth might still have hope. My hope is that Frodo can keep it safe and hidden. I have mentioned Bilbo's ring but once at the White Council and amongst the Wise. Saruman does not believe it possible that the ring be hidden in the Shire and brushed the fact away. Cirdan, Elrond, and Galadriel seem to give more thought to the possibility. I am not too sure but I still believe we should give more thought upon that possibility. Most of the Council members doubt that a hobbit, a creature so small and innocent, could truly hold something as evil and corrupt as the One. Answers, I need answers.  
  
I sigh and stop my horse. Looking upon the ground I see a rabbit, a young rabbit innocent of all the crimes upon Arda with not a care in the world except for the need to live and grow. Watching it I think of how wonderful life must be if you didn't understand the true dangers of the world. The rabbit scurries away as it hears the hoot of an owl. Then I notice how similar hobbits are to rabbits, innocent, free from guilt and with no knowledge of the outside world. I wonder what a hobbit would do if surrounded by utter darkness how would they escape from the evil, what many would believe darkness inescapable. A hobbit would probably have hope within their hearts and with the light of hope they would find their way out, and with that hope comes faith, faith that there is an end to darkness and with faith and hope they would overcome the darkness with light and delight in it. Hobbits are strong and will physically flee from the darkness but within the bottom of their hearts they can and will stand up to the darkness. How hobbits continue to amaze me. It is my sincere hope that the happiness and innocence of hobbits is preserved and that they need not face any tragedy within their safe realm of which beyond lies Cirdan's realm, the Grey Havens, of where the ships departing to Valinor are harbored.  
  
My body is tired so I dismount and prepare for the night. Sitting against a tree I light my pipe and relax. My body may be tired but my soul is weary and I wish I were back in Aman, back home in Valinor. I close my eyes and I think back to when I was Olorin, back when I was known as a Maia. Now only Cirdan, Elrond and Galadriel know whom the Istari, or Wizards, truly are. Faramir might suspect something if he heeded the riddle of my names. The Istari are Maiar, Ainur of a lesser degree from the Valar. There are five Maia known as the Istari: Curunir*, Radagast, the Two Blue Wizards, and me, Mithrandir. Oh how I miss Valinor where the gentle waters of Ulmo trickle and make sweet music, the towering trees of Yavanna that give one a feeling of solace, the peaceful forest Lorien of which Irmo is Lord of, the bright stars of Varda that makes one feel watched, protected and guided, and the soft breeze of Manwe, the Lord of the Valar, the one who sent me to Middle-earth. I still wonder why he chose me, out of so many he chose me. Almost all of the Ainur knew that I love all of the Children of Iluvatar and often would I come amongst them in a body of their kind with a hidden identity as so they would not be intimidated. But there were several other Maiar that would do so along with me, so why would the Lord of the Valar choose me to help and guide the free races against the power of Sauron? I still hold memories of when Sauron was still good, ever did he desire to help if any needed his assistance, and he would always help others in his own secretive way that was until he was deceived by Melkor* and he slowly fell into the darkness.  
  
I open my eyes and notice that someone standing next to a tree is looking at me. This person takes a couple of steps closer until we are only several feet apart. I look up and see a man looking no older than 17. His black hair was shorter than most and his intense gray eyes were looking at me. As I rise from my seated position I look back into his eyes and know that this was no man or elf but a Maia of the highest rank. Nodding his head once in greeting I return the gesture. He gives me a small smile and a look in his eyes that clearly states ' we have business to attend to.'  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
  
" I am here to help you and the other sent Istari" was the given reply.  
  
" So have you come to aid the Elves and Men too?"  
  
" Yes and no"  
  
" How can it be yes and no, will you help or will you not?"  
  
"I was sent by Lord Namo* to aid the Istari," he said "and through my aid you will help the Elves and Men."  
  
I wondered at what sort of help he would provide me. Will he tell us how to defeat Sauron? No, Lord Namo, or Mandos is never straightforward with answers and I am not entirely sure if he knows how. What type of information will he provide, he said he would provide aid but what kind of aid. I decided if he was not going to be more straightforward I would, it was not as if I had anything to hide from him. "What type of aid will you provide?"  
  
"Advice."  
  
"What type of advice?"  
  
"What troubles you?"  
  
"Much troubles my mind and heart."  
  
"Then speak, for my time is short here and you know you can trust me. I was sent to help you so speak of your troubles."  
  
I told him of what troubled my mind and he listened without expression or comment except for when I mentioned the ring.  
  
"You have many questions, yet for some it is not my place to answer them, some I will help you decipher and others are better left unanswered for much including the fate of Arda lies upon some your questions. Some should be answered and some shouldn't. One piece of information or one course of action can shape the future."  
  
"Then I ask your advice"  
  
"Mandos has told me something since the Noldor could gain passage back to Aman, the weight of decision of the Ringbearers increases evermore through time. Temptation must be resisted and all Ringbearers will be tested. Elrond, Galadriel and yourself are the bearers of the Three. The bearers of the Nine failed long ago and they have been changed into the Nazgul, of the Seven few have been found and others are lost. Of the One it still remains hidden and yet has been found. The answers you seek are all before you and can be found in text. Isildur is what you are looking for. You have been researching the death of Isildur for long; continue the search and several questions shall be answered."  
  
"You're information is vague for I do not clearly understand yet you answer me straightforwardly."  
  
"You will find that many riddle are vague for they have not come to pass and you do not understand, but through time they become clear and you find that much has been straightforward. Hope lies in the least likely of places, many friends are not what they appear to be, and messaged dreams come to mingled blood. Words may seem simple enough but much lies in it.  
  
"I am still unclear yet I think I understand a little better."  
  
"Then be on your way, the libraries of Gondor are vast and much shall be revealed. Rely on true friends and victory will come. Mandos made sure I told you this so listen: 'Thy path is clouded in shadow, be wary for darkness grows, thy hope is in the smallest, do not fear the shadow for the demons cannot harm you, with the cloak of uncertainty shed will the tide turn and will thee be received with open arms.' Even I am not entirely certain of his words yet take heed to them."  
  
"I shall, and may I ask another question."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I was told that there would be only 5 Istari on Middle-earth, so why are you here?"  
  
"Did I claim that I am an Istari, I came here through spirit and turned into bodily form and am not considered an Istari for I was not sent here to help Elves or Men nor to contest the power of Sauron, I was sent here to advise the Istari and to look upon Middle-earth and to determine the stains already made. But I do not believe the Valar will be happy, for Men are corrupt and they are the beings in which our hope is placed. In simple words I travel between Middle-earth and Valinor to tell the Valar of your progress."  
  
"If we should ever meet again what shall I call you for your real name must not be revealed." I asked even though I doubted we would meet again if not in the halls of Mandos or in Valinor. He just grinned and said, "Most just call me Dark." Then he placed a hand upon my forehead and that was all I remember.  
  
  
  
When I awoke I felt refreshed and I did not question my direction, I headed to Minas Tirith to look for information on Isildur.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
*Curunir is another name for Saruman  
  
*Melkor is Morgoth's real name; Elves and Men call him Morgoth after Feanor named him that. Since Gandalf is an Ainur I would imagine he still called him Melkor because he would probably have memories of Melkor instead of what he became, Morgoth  
  
*Namo is the Great Judge but he isn't called by his true name and often by his halls, Mandos  
  
AN: I know I know very bad especially the conversation between Gandalf and Dark. This story has NOT been beta-read and I appreciate Constructive Criticism since it might improve my writing. This has been written while my brain died and well I need help, seriously. And I apologize for punctuation and any spelling errors. I also apologize because I don't know how to do the accent thing so none of the names have any, I'm not sure if I can do that on a documented post but help would be appreciated. I'm almost 13 and so my writing can't be expected to be really good. I'm a girl and am disgusted at how many Mary-Sues are popping up on the site and I also noticed that many stories that have an OC it's most of the time a female so I thought that the males (no matter how incredibly STUPID they can be) deserve a LITTLE credit (actually they don't but Tolkien clearly gave the males more credit due to it's timeline). Oh well this was my first fic so please forgive me if I wrote Gandalf kind of OOC I didn't really understand his character and I Adore Lord of the Rings. I would appreciate any type of feedback: reviews, constructive criticism. 


End file.
